runesdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege Of The Council
Calvin, Eragon, and Tsazos battle First attack-As Calvin is on patrol, he notices a mysterious figure comes to the gates of the council. Calvin ask the man what does he want, and who he is his. The man replies I would like to speak to Trion, Calvin says that according to his reports Trion has not been expected to meet anybody, perhaps to are mistaken. The man says back please if you wont let me speak to him, then pass on this message to him, True Piece, with power to the people. This makes Calvin suspicious, as the man leaves Calvin calls for Eragon and Tsazos. A few minutes go bye and they show up. Calvin tells the two the message he received, he asked them if the had ever heard the message before. Eragon says no, while Tsazos is still thinking about the message. Then it hits him, he tells them it was a repeated message the officer herd while he went into the secret meting 3 years ago. While the 3 ponder what this could mean Calvin is shot with a powerful Ki blast. Tsazos and Eragon look over and see the same man Calvin described, the one who wanted to talk to Trion. The man flies straight towards Eragon and Tsazos with massive amounts of Ki building up inside him. As the man gets close to Eragon and Tsazos, a hand comes up and grabs his neck, it was Calvin, his fur a deep blood red. He knew why the man built up all that energy, he yelled to Eragon and Tsazos, he "made himself a bomb run!" As The two got farther away, Calvin kept crushing the mans neck, he knew killing him any other way would set off the ki blast. He kept holding his neck until the life drained from his eyes. Even after he was dead Calvin could still feel the Ki. He told Tsazos and Eragon to take cover, as he threw the limp body far into the sky blasted it. A massive Ki blast ensued. After the blast Calvin checked to see if Eragon and Tsazos were okay. After they all got up the three went to the main entrance Calvin entered the pass code to enter, but the doors wouldn't open. "Whats going on, the door should have opened" Calvin said. "Maybe put in the master access code, the building might have gone into lock down after the little blast" Tsazos said. "I did! I don't know whats happening" Calvin shouted as he his fur showed patches of yellow and red. "Calm down Calvin, there must be a reason for all of this." "We don't have time!" Shouted Calvin as he blasted through the door. As the smoke cleared what they saw horrified them, blood and bodies everywhere. Calvin was getting more and more red, Tsazos was sick to his stomach and kept asking himself "who did this?" Then Eragon noticed something, all the bodies had the same stab